


Empeño

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paula se preocupa, Kate se encarga de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empeño

_No puedes hacer nada._

Su abuela se lo había recalcado tantas veces que Paula había dejado de intentarlo y al entrar al colegio ni siquiera intentó involucrarse. A pesar de que sabía que esa era su oportunidad se conformó con seguir preocupándose en silencio, sólo preparando cortos discursos cuando alguna moría.

Kate era su opuesto.

Viendo como la chica, en vez de abatirse por la muerte de Lise o rendirse ante la grandeza de la situación que tenía al frente, se encargaba de unir a sus compañeras, de buscar la verdad e incluso se esforzaba para continuar normalmente su vida, Paula se dio cuenta que nunca se había tratado sobre lo que ella podía o no hacer; al punto que estaba segura que, de haber seguido insistiendo, su abuela le habría permitido colaborar en algo más que vigilar.


End file.
